The Snow Queen
by silverfoxxy
Summary: Ginny weasley may be to old to wear pink, but she still enjoys the company of her twin brothers. Ginny/Twins


The snow Queen  
  
Ginny shivered. She wasn't sure what she was doing in Hogsmede. It was winter holiday, and snow was falling all around her on the street. She wished she had chosen something warmer to wear than the pale pink sweater and jeans she had on. At least my feet are warm. She thought, looking down at her feet. She was wearing her favorite brown boots. Waterproof and stylish. Her friend Susan would often comment they looked cute and girly, but Ginny would always correct her, saying the boots were sophisticated. Ginny walked slowly down the sidewalk, looking in the windows of shops. She had come to Hogsmede to buy a Christmas gift for her mother. She wasn't getting much shopping done, however, as she kept getting unfocused. She watched a little girl in the shop who had on a pink sweater and her ginger curls were tied back in a pink ribbon. The little girl held a beautiful ballerina doll with her enormous blue eyes opened wide in awe. Ginny was reminded of herself as a child. She sighed with disheartenment.  
"We never had enough money for me to take ballet lessons." She whispered. Her hand caressed the cold glass of the shop window.  
"You would have been crap at it anyway." Ginny whipped around. A tall handsome man stood in front of her. His green eyes sparkled. A few flakes of snow fell into his red hair. Freckles stood out on his rosy cheeks as he grinned enormously.  
"Fred?" Ginny gasped. She had completely forgotten how that her brother's shop was located just down the block.  
"How's my favorite seventh year?" He asked, enveloping her in a warm hug. It was starting to snow harder. "So finally coming to visit me?" Fred asked, tucking Ginny's hair behind her ear.  
"Well, actually I was just buying a present for Mum." Ginny said.  
"How sweet!" Fred said, ignoring her previous statement. "You came to see us! George will be so exited."  
"Um-" Ginny was having a hard time talking, because her teeth were chattering so loudly. Had it been this cold earlier? Surely not. The weather was getting worse by the minute.  
"You're freezing! Come on!" Ginny nodded, and instinctively grabbed her brothers hand. She dropped at quickly. I'm in seventh year, not first! What am I doing? Fred took her arm and dragged her down the sidewalk to a store with a large green awning. On it in gold letters read Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. It was her brothers' store. They stood in front of the large window as Ginny peered in.  
"We did some remolding." Fred said. "What do you think?"  
"Looks good." Said Ginny, disinterestedly. She reached over and put her chilly hands in the pocket of Fred's long black wool coat. He cupped her face in a gloved hand.  
"So our family is now too poor buy you clothes?"  
"I have clothes on." Ginny pointed out. "I'm fine. I like feeling like this."  
"Like what?" Fred asked. "An ice cube?"  
"No." Ginny said. "Tickley and throbbing and exited." She pulled her hands out of Fred's pockets. He captured them with his gloved ones.  
"I'ts called frostbite." He told her. Fred could feel the cold of Ginny's hands through his gloves. How could she dress like this? Her body was so exposed to the weather. Ginny always was a strange one. That was part of what attracted him to her. ..  
  
"You know we can go in the store." Said Fred.  
"I like it out here." She said. I knew I should have never come.  
"I'll keep you warm then." Fred whispered, and habitually gave his sister a quick kiss on the mouth. Except he didn't. Her lips felt as cold as ice. His lips froze as soon as he touched them. Strangely, after the initial shock, they felt really good. And clean. And cold. Ginny's tongue glided across Fred's mouth like an icicle. Her lips were cold. Her tongue was cold. Her teeth were cold as he slid his tongue across them. Her body was cold.  
"I like it." She whispered again into his mouth. "Warm me up more." There lips met again. And again.  
"There is a ballet called the Snow Queen." Fred said breathlessly. Why am I doing this to my sister? "You should get Mum tickets."  
"Good idea." Said Ginny pulling back. "I'll be off then." And she took off towards the TicketWizard shop.  
"Ginny!" Fred called after her. "Wait!" But she was gone. Hoping she'd come back Fred walked inside the store he owned with his twin brother. The tiny bell on the door rang.  
"So," said his brother. "Took a long time to get that milk." Fred smiled. "Well, George, I ran into Ginny. She needed help finding a gift for Mum."  
"Really." Said George. "I hope she needs more help tonight." Fred looked at him. "When I'm working." George said standing in full view of the window.  
"But she already found the gift." Fred said obliviously. "I helped her."  
"She'll want me to wrap it." Said George, "She loves how I wrap gifts." Fred frowned. "Can't we both wrap it?" He asked.  
"Where's the milk?" Asked George.  
"um."Said Fred. A long pause. With a loud sigh and a BANG, Fred disapperated. George looked out the window, and saw a small figure walking up the street.  
"Hey sis! " He called out the door. "Come on in!" 


End file.
